One Day Too Late
by Stun04
Summary: Doomsday never appeared and Lana comes to town the day after the wedding.


So this is just a little one shot of what might have happened if Chloe's wedding had gone without Doomsday and Lana didn't appear until the morning after the wedding. I know in the next episode we are supposed to learn what happened to Lana when she was gone, it looks like some training or something. Since I don't know exactly how the show is going to cover it I'm just going tojust make up my own facts. So it will probably be different from the show.

**ONE DAY TOO LATE**

Lana Lang pulled into the dusty drive of the Kent Farm with apprehension in her heart. Was he home? Would he even want to talk to her? She stopped the car before it cleared the halfway point of the driveway. She put the car in park and rubbed her eyes wearily. How could she even begin to ask for his forgiveness? She had awoken from the coma she had been in and had left him without even saying goodbye. God she had broken up with the man she loved with a DVD. She had to though, his destiny was so big and he would never be able to fulfill it with her in his life. Or so she thought, but things had changed. She had changed. She was no longer the naïve little princess of Smallville. She had been trained to be a warrior and her mission was going to be to destroy Lex Luthor. No, she didn't have to kill him, that wasn't the point, but to ruin all that he controlled would be striking the beast through the heart. And as soon as she got to Tess Mercer she knew the ball would be set in motion. She had done all of her research and knew all there was she needed to about Mercer. The woman had an unwavering loyalty to Lex and Lana sympathized with her. She had been lucky to get out from under his spell, but Tess Mercer was in over her head and she didn't even know it.

She looked at the farm and her heart leapt; inside that house was the man she loved, the man she knew now was destined to be hers. He needed her and she was ready to stand by his side. No other woman could give him what she could, Lana was sure of that now. The first thing though was to get him to even open the door for her without slamming it back in her face. She put the car back into drive and parked in front of the farm. She got out and noticed the decorations on the barn. Chloe had gotten married last night. Lana had kept up with the comings and goings of all of her friends since she left. She had debated coming back for the wedding but decided not to. She knew her arrival would cause a few ripples and Lana didn't want to take any attention from the bride, it was supposed to be her day. She also knew Clark was working at the Daily Planet, she smirked wondering if his path ever crossed with Lois Lane's and when it did, did they manage to try not to kill one another. She also had been keeping up on the activities of the Red and Blue Blur, she was so proud of him, he was beginning to accept his true destiny and she hoped to be the final piece of that puzzle for him.

She got out of the car, straightened her clothes and made her way to the door. As she was taking a moment to prepare herself she heard noises coming from within the kitchen. She glanced over and saw that the window was open slightly; curious she went to see what the noise was so she went and peered through the window. She was not expecting what she saw at all.

In the kitchen was Lois Lane singing along to the radio as it looked like she was cooking. Besides the cooking the other bizarre thing was Lois was just wearing Clark's old high school football jersey as she danced around the kitchen. She watched in stunned awe as Lois suddenly turned to the toaster.

"No, no, no don't burn." She said as she quickly pulled the bread out of the appliance. She quickly put the toast on a plate and inspected it carefully. Obviously pleased with the turnout Lois smiled and put her hands out as if telling the toast to stay put. Lana smiled at that. She and Lois were never real close but she always liked the girl. Lana figured she had probably just spent the night after the wedding instead of going back to Metropolis. Lana always thought Lois was a fan of her and Clark so maybe she would help her to get Clark to talk to her. She was about to go to the door again when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"What is going on down here?" Lana watched as Clark Kent entered the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of grey drawstring sweatpants and that was all. His hair was mussed from sleep and to Lana he looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I'm making breakfast." Lois said her voice matter of fact, and Lana smiled when she saw Clark's face pull into a grimace.

"Uh you're cooking?" he asked warily looking over her shoulder to where she was scrambling the eggs.

"Yes, I'm cooking." Lois said with a roll of her eyes. "And don't make that face you haven't even tried it yet. Look at the toast; it's not burned at all." Lois said gesturing to the table. Clark went over and expected the bread and earned another eye roll from Lois.

"If you don't want to eat it don't." Lois said and Lana smiled some things never changed these two people were like oil and water. She watched as Clark went back to Lois to make amends.

"I will gladly eat your food." He said apologizing for hurting her feelings. "But you have to understand my suspicions, usually when you cook it's because you want something." He said moving to stand behind Lois.

Lana watched stunned as Lois turned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level. "I already got what I wanted last night" she said with a smile and then she kissed him. The kiss turned from gentle to heated quickly as Clark hauled Lois up against his body. The kiss went on for a few minutes until Clark pulled away causing Lois to let out an unhappy whimper.

"The eggs" he said and Lois turned to see smoke rising from the pan.

"No!" she yelled out frustrated. Without thinking she went to grab the pan but Clark stopped her before she burned herself. He grabbed the pan dropping the ruined eggs into the sink. He turned to see Lois looking like she was going to cry. Clark looked at the stove and saw the bacon was just about to be done.

"Hey look no problem." He said, stroking her cheek. "The toast is fine and the bacon looks great, we'll just make a couple more eggs."

"This is all your fault." Lois said. "I was doing just fine with breakfast until you distracted me."

Clark chuckled and pulled her into his embrace. "If I remember correctly you kissed me." He said teasing her mouth with his. They kissed deeply and then pulled away and smiled at each other.

Lois sighed, "It doesn't matter by the time the eggs are done again the bacon and toast will be cold."

Clark let out a snort, "Just get the bacon." He said. Lois went to put the bacon on the plate and watched as Clark grabbed some eggs threw them in the pan and then used his heat vision to cook them. Lois laughed.

"How could I forget about that little talent." She watching as the eggs were cooked to perfection.

Clark scooped the eggs and put them on the plate and set them on the table. He grabbed Lois's hand and pulled her to him.

"Are you sure you're ok with everything?" he asked concerned. "I mean about my heritage?"

Lois looked at him thoughtfully. "Smallville, no matter where you come from, you're still my Smallville." She then grinned wickedly. "Plus if I wasn't ok with it do you think I would have been such an eager participant in last night's activities?" she laughed when Clark pulled her close and they shared another deep kiss before sitting down for breakfast.

Lana stepped away from the window her hand clutching her shirt as if holding her heart in her chest. She couldn't put her thoughts together about what she witnessed. Clark was with Lois? When had that happened? He had obviously told her about his powers and Lana felt as if she were slapped. Clark and Lois had obviously slept together and Clark had always told her they couldn't because of his abilities. What was it about Lois that made him able to take the risk with her? Lana felt panicked she had to get out of here before somehow Clark senses her presence. She quickly made her way back to her car and got in. She started it hoping the lovers wouldn't hear the engine. If Clark was distracted he may not pick up on it. She quickly sped down the driveway. She was going to meet with Tess Mercer and then leave and never come back.

Clark looked up and glanced out the window.

"What is it boy, is Timmy in trouble?" Lois asked as she saw Clark listening to something in the distance. He looked at Lois and shot her an unamused look which gave her great joy. It didn't matter that they were now lovers she still was going to push his buttons.

"I don't know I mean there is no one out there, I just thought I heard someone crying." He listened again and then shook his head. "I don't hear it anymore, maybe it was someone driving down the highway. Doesn't sound like they're in trouble though." The two shared soft smiles and went back to their breakfast.

Ok so there it is. I hope you enjoy it. I'm actually not a huge Lana basher because I can't blame her for loving Clark I mean who wouldn't love that guy. So I have no problem with her as long as she knows her place, which is not at Clark's side because Lois is already there.


End file.
